This invention relates to vehicle fuel tank venting means.
The fuel delivery system of a vehicle requires venting of a constituent fuel tank. The fuel tank must be vented to maintain atmospheric pressure within the tank to faciliate proper fuel flow through the system. The fuel tank pressure may exceed atmospheric pressure due to heat expansion of the contained fuel. During vehicle operation, the fuel tank pressure may fall below atmospheric pressure due to fuel withdrawal from the tank for delivery to the vehicle's prime mover.
It is customary to vent a fuel tank to the atmosphere to maintain atmospheric pressure within the tank. However, the fuel tank vent provides an avenue for fuel escape which is most probable to occur with respect to off-road vehicles operated on side sloping terrain.